Alexandra drives into Dylan
More fall out from Libby! Alexandra drives and injures Dylan in a hit and run! Scene One: Outside of Louisburg Square. Dylan Harper had just been injured in a vicious car/pedestrian accident. Alexandra Chadwick is screaming in horror as she sees what happened. Barry VanAnderman is in near hysterics. PARAMEDIC: Patient is stable, but he has a broken leg. Call Mass General. BARRY: How is he? PARAMEDIC: Serious but stable condition, sir. How are you related to him? BARRY: He is a close friend of mine, actually, he is my very best friend. PARAMEDIC: I am sorry, I need to speak to a member of the family. (Enter Wendy Harper) WENDY: I am Mrs. Michael Harper, Dylan is my stepson. How is he? PARAMEDIC (glaring at Barry): I can't say in front of him. (Enter Michael who takes charge) MICHAEL: Barry VanAnderman is my son's best friend, and thereby, he IS family. PARAMEDIC #1: Very well. PARAMEDIC #2: Jones, they are the Harpers, I wouldn't advise crossing them! WENDY: We will follow you to the hospital. PARAMEDIC #1: Right. BARRY: Mind if I ride in the ambulance with Dylan? PARAMEDIC #1: Well....I... PARAMEDIC #2 (nodding in approval): Certainly, certainly. Don't worry, sir. Your friend will be fine. (Barry climbs into the ambulance, taking his friend's hand) Scene Two: The Atchison House. Upon receiving the word, Sheila and Linda go to the Louisburg Square area. SHEILA: What happened? LINDA: An accident. (Enter Vivienne, who is in tears.) SHEILA: Aunt Vivienne, what's the matter? VIVIENNE: An accident. Dylan. LINDA: What about Dylan? VIVIENNE: An out of control car ran him down! SHEILA: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Linda comforts her friend) LINDA: Did they say who it was? SHEILA: I will find out who it is! And when I do find out who it was, I will tear them to ribbons! VIVIENNE: Sheila, it would serve no purpose to lose control. It would only give Dylan something ELSE to stress about. LINDA: Your aunt's right, Sheila. Call ahead and see what is going on. I can call the rest of your family, if you want. SHEILA: I would appreciate that, Linda.... (Sheila sees Alexandra at the outside of the accident scene! Sheila erupts in fury!) SHEILA (rasping): BITCH! What the HELL did you do to my cousin?! ALEXANDRA: I didn't mean to! SHEILA: That will NOT work with me! I am calling the police and having you charged with attempted vehicular homicide. If my cousin dies, I will see to it that you PAY for it! (Sheila shoots a vicious look at her enemy) Scene Three: Craig Atchley's mansion. Hannah is watching the television, she is in shock. HANNAH: CRAIG! (Enter Craig) CRAIG: What happened, Hon? HANNAH: Dylan! He's been in a hit and run! CRAIG: Oh my God! (Hannah's cell rings) HANNAH: I have to take this. It's Linda Atchison. LINDA (over the phone): You heard?! HANNAH: They've talked of nothing else on the news. LINDA: Can you get here? HANNAH: I will try. (Craig gets Hannah ready to take her to the hospital) Scene Four: Louisburg Square. Sheila is glaring at Alexandra. SHEILA: You bitch! What the HELL did you DO to him?! ALEXANDRA: It was an accident. My brakes failed! SHEILA: You LIAR! I don't believe a word out of you! LINDA: You better pray that he doesn't die! ALEXANDRA: I didn't do this! Not deliberately anyway! (Enter a police officer) OFFICER: She's right, ladies. SHEILA: What do you mean?! OFFICER: Her brake lines were cut. (The officer shows the leaked brake fluid trails down the street) LINDA: My GOD! SHEILA: All right, Alexandra, we won't press charges, since there IS evidence that it WAS accidental on your part. Who DID it?! ALEXANDRA: I don't know. At least not at this moment. SHEILA: I have a feeling someone DID tamper with your brakes. LINDA: And I have a feeling that someone was Libby, or one of her outside flunkies. ALEXANDRA: What?! (Linda and Sheila look at a distressed Alexandra) Scene Five: Boston City jail. Libby is talking with Kimberly. KIMBERLY: It worked. LIBBY: I am glad. Our mechanic friend cut Alexandra's brake lines. KIMBERLY: And an added bonus. Dylan Harper was injured. LIBBY: Really?! KIMBERLY: Alexandra hit him in a hit and run. LIBBY: Most impressive that Alexandra had hit Dylan. With him out of our hair, nothing can stop us! I couldn't have planned it better myself! KIMBERLY: And NOBODY would believe Alexandra. She is as good as gone! (Kimberly and Libby laugh in pure malice!) (Voice of Adrienne Frantz: "Harpers Falls will continue in a moment, here on ONtv.") Scene Six: Massachusetts General. Dylan is wheeled into an operating room. BARRY: I hope he is OK. MICHAEL: He will be. JONES (the obnoxious paramedic): Why are you two so worried? MICHAEL (furiously): Listen to me, you puissant! That is MY son, and this is HIS friend. He deserves as much respect as anyone else in my family! If you harass us again, I will see that you are fired from your job! JONES: Who cares what you think?! (Enter Dr. Stevenson, who is furious with Jones!) ABBY: Jones, I would advise you to step away from here. Leave them alone. Your bigoted behavior will be reported to your superiors. (Jones storms out) MICHAEL: I am sorry, Abby. ABBY: You and Barry have every right to snap at him. I will see to it that his superiors fire him for his impertinence. Dylan is out of it. His leg was broken, and he was scraped up a bit, but he is very lucky. There was no head damage, which is good news. MICHAEL: Will he come out of it? ABBY: His cat scan was clear. He's all right. He's just under sedation for now. (Barry and Michael, along with Wendy who joins them, wait) Scene Seven: Atchison mansion. RALPH: Calm down, Linda. You guys be strong for Dylan. BRAD: What happened? RALPH: According to Linda, Dylan had been run down in a hit and run. BRAD: Who did it? RALPH: Alexandra. She won't be charged though. BRAD: What?! Why?! RALPH: Someone else had cut the brake lines, and Alexandra had no idea that it had happened. BRAD: Damn it! And I bet I know who did it! RALPH: I know, son. I would bet that Libby had a hand in this one. (Brad and Ralph quietly embrace) Scene Eight: Jail. Anyssa storms to Libby's cell. She had just found out what had happened to her cousin. KIMBERLY: You keep away from my client! ANYSSA: Shut up, you stupid bitch! I don't want to hear a damned word out of your mouth! LIBBY: You can't talk to us like that! ANYSSA: I said, you shut the hell up! I am going to ask, and only ask once! Did you two have anything to do with Dylan's being in the hospital?! LIBBY (lying): Of course not. KIMBERLY: You get away from here or I will have you charged with harassment! ANYSSA: You two bitches aren't going to get away with this! (Anyssa storms off. Libby and Kimberly smile nastily) Scene Nine: Massachusetts General. Everyone is waiting to hear about Dylan's surgery. ROSEMARY: Why would Alexandra drive a car with cut lines? MARK: I don't know, honey. ALLEN: I checked into all the mechanic shops here in town, nothing. SHEILA: It had to happen. HANNAH: SOMEONE did it, but who? (Enter Linda, being pursued by Jones) LINDA: Will you leave me ALONE?! JONES: You are not supposed to be here, madam! SHEILA: Leave her alone! ABBY: You are not allowed here, Jones, get out of here! PARAMEDIC #2 (his superior named Sherman): Get out of here and go back to the dispatch! You will be dealt with there! (Jones storms out again) ABBY: Dr. Sheinberg says that he pulled through the surgery. He is still under sedation, but he will be moved to his own room. MICHAEL: Can we see him? ABBY: As soon as he is moved to his room. While under sedation, he asked for Barry. (Barry is stunned) BARRY: Me? ABBY: He wants you to be the first person he sees. You and his parents. MICHAEL: We're on our way. Scene Ten: Around the wreckage of the accident scene. Alexandra is sobbing in fury. This situation had gone too far for her. While she watches the wreckage being cleared, she finally comes to terms with herself and what she did. She gets her cell phone and calls 911. OPERATOR: 911. What is your emergency. ALEXANDRA (quietly): My name is Alexandra Chadwick. Please have the police come to Louisburg Square. OPERATOR: Why is that? ALEXANDRA: I wish to be arrested for attempted vehicular homicide. (A few minutes later, Alexandra is taken to the nearest police station, in handcuffs) (Voice of Morgan Fairchild: "On the next Harpers Falls..." DYLAN (coming out of sedation): Barry? LIBBY (to Kimberly): Do you think they found out that I had a hand in this? ALEXANDRA (to policeman): I did it. I crashed my car into Dylan Harper! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila